Pressure-sensitive technology refers to the technology with which the external force can be detected, and this technology has been widely used in the industrial control field, the medical field and so on. At present, the way to achieve the pressure-sensitive in the display field (especially in the field of mobile phone or tablet) is to add an additional mechanism to the backlight part of the display panel or the middle frame part of the mobile phone. However, this design needs to change the structure design of the display panel or the mobile phone, and the detection accuracy of the design is also limited because of a large assembly tolerance.